An American Colonel named Hogan
by Kommandant Hogan
Summary: This is my intepratation of how everything began at stallag 13.
1. Chapter 1

Sergeant James Kinchloe hurried across the compound of Stallag 13. Schultz had been sent to fetch him for some odd reason by Klink. When Kinch got to the Kommandant's porch, Kinch tensed when he realized that the Gestapo was there, and holding someone.

"Sergeant Kinchloe, **this**...." said Klink, gesturing towards the unconscious man "Is the new senior POW officer. Gentlemen, please come into my office, and we will discuss this further."

Kinch, held back by the Gestapo, watched as the guards dropped the officer onto the cold, hard ground.

The second that the guards were in Klink's office, Kinch was on his knees next to the officer.

"Hey! Kinch!"

Kinch looked up to see the camp medic, Sergeant Wilson running over to him. When Wilson had reached him, he threw himself down on his knees next to the officer.

"I saw what happened. I brought my medical bag, it looks like we will need it." Wilson gasped.

Suddenly, a small moan came from the officer. Kinch gently lifted the officer's head and set it down in his lap. The Colonel had thick, matted, jet black hair. The American Colonel had many cuts and bruises, and many tears and blood stains on his uniform.

Another moan came from the Colonel. His eyes cracked open. Kinch could now see that he had brown eyes.

"Sir, it's ok. I'm Sergeant Kinchloe, and this is Sergeant Wilson, our medic. We are both American. We will take care of you sir. Don't worry. It's ok." Kinch told the injured officer in a soothing voice.

The colonel wheezed "_Hogan, Robert E , Colonel, United States Army Air Force_, _serial numb..._" and collapsed in a fit of coughing.

Kinch helped the Colonel into a sitting position, and then put his arm around him to keep the Colonel sitting up, and for comfort.

Colonel Hogan finally managed to stop coughing. He realized that the one Sergeant had his arm around him. Hogan tried to keep himself upright, but he did not have enough strength, and the next thing he knew, everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

Kinch glanced over at Colonel Hogan. With Wilson's help, he was able to get the Colonel into his quarters so Wilson could treat him. He had found that the Colonel had been through multiple beatings and that he had been stabbed by a pitchfork multiple times. Hogan also had a broken leg, probably from the plane crash.

Kinch was distracted from his thoughts when a moan came from Colonel Hogan. Kinch looked over at the Colonel and smiled as his eyes cracked open.

Colonel Hogan let out another moan. His entire body hurt, and his head was throbbing. Hogan turned his head. When he opened his eyes, he saw the black Sergeant sitting next to him.

"_Your name is kinch, right? _" Hogan asked weakly.

Kinch smiled. "Yeah, that's right sir. How do you feel? You were pretty busted up when Wilson examined you."

"_I feel sore all over, and my head is killing me._" Hogan sighed. "_Where am I?_"

"These are your quarters sir. They are in barracks 2, which is my barracks, so I will be able to keep an eye out for you. Wilson also sleeps here. We'll take care of you Colonel. I promise."

"_Ok._ _I trust you guys._" Hogan said with a smile. He shifted, trying to get more comfortable.

"Here, let me help you sir." Kinch said as he slipped his arms under Colonel Hogan and helped him sit up. Once the Colonel was upright, kinch quickly fluffed Hogan's pillow and then helped the Colonel lay down again.

Colonel Hogan sighed. "_I'm so tired._" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"It's ok sir. You can sleep. Wilson said that you need lost of sleep, and that it's normal for you to feel exhausted. You've been through a lot sir. "

"_Ok. Thanks for staying here with me Kinch. I really appreciate it._"

"Don't worry Colonel, I'm not leaving your side."

Hogan smiled and let out a deep sigh as he fell asleep.

Kinch chuckled quietly and smoothed the Colonel's ebony matted hair. He had never met anyone like Colonel Hogan. There was somthing different about him. The Colonel was probably going to earn the respect and admiration of every man in Stallag 13 once he recovered. Perhaps even the guards would respect him. Kinch knew that he would.


	3. Chapter 3

Kinch sighed. Colonel Hogan was peacefully asleep in his bunk, so he could now return to his thoughts. Kinch knew that there was something different about the officer beside him. Kinch could not place it, but there was definitely something different about him. Something.

Sargent Wilson's head popped into the room.

"Can I come in Kinch?" Wilson asked.

"Sure thing Joe. Anytime."

Wilson smiled and came over to the bunk."How is he?" he asked, referring to the wounded officer.

Kinch sighed. "He was just awake. He said that he was really tired, and it looked like he was in pain. Is there anything to worry about?"

"No. After what he's probably been through, I'm just glad that he was still alive when we got him. Any later and he would have been dead."

"Yeah. He sure was beat up pretty bad."

Meanwhile, Kommandant Wilhelm Klink had taken a break from his paperwork. He was thinking about the American Officer that he had just received. Klink wondered what kind of a man he was dealing with. The American would be the senior POW, so Klink would be dealing with him quite often.

Klink decided to go over to Barracks 2, to see how the Officer was doing.

Kinch and Wilson looked up as the door to Hogan's quarters opened. Seeing that it was Klink, the two men came to attention.

"At ease. I was just stopping by to see how the new prisoner is doing."

"He is right there sir." Wilson answered, gesturing to the unconscious man.

Klink looked over to where the Sargent had gestured. The Kommandant was startled to see how helplessly weak the officer looked.

"How is he doing Sargent?" Klink asked Wilson.

"Well, to be honest sir, Colonel Hogan was barely even breathing when the Gestapo brought him here. He is still barely even alive now."

Klink nodded. "I see. How long do you think it will take him to recover?"

"To be honest sir, at this point I'm not even sure if he will recover. Colonel Hogan is still very weak, though he has a better chance now then he did before."

"Oh. I see. Well, let me know when he is conscious so I can interrogate him."

"Yes sir." Kinch sighed.

"Very well then. Dis-smissed!"

Kinch and Wilson saluted as Klink left.

Kinch rolled his eyes. "And they wonder why they are having trouble with the war".


End file.
